Overview: This program project grant consists of a group of investigators from three different departments (Medicine, Pathology and Cellular and Molecular Medicine) and two institutions (The UCSD School of Medicine and nearby VA Medical Center). This Core consists of two components: a General Administrative component and a Mouse Management Component (MMC). The General Administrative Component will work to maintain the cohesiveness of the whole group and its functions by organizing group meetings, retreats and journal clubs, and by dealing with any and all inter-Departmental or inter-institutional issues that may arise. It will also organize internal and external reviews of the program, as well as make sure that renewal applications are submitted in a timely fashion. It will also track the financial status of the program on a monthly basis, and assist in hiring and other personnel issues. In addition, the Core will identify newly published literature relevant to the program, and distribute it to the appropriate investigators within the program. The goal of the administrative component is to make certain that the entire program functions as efficiently and optimally as possible. The Mouse Management Component (MMC) of this Core will include two full time animal technicians who are fully trained and engaged in the maintenance of gene-targeted and transgenic mouse models proposed in the individual projects. The MMC has the necessary equipment and space in a pathogen-free mouse-specific vivarium, as detailed below. The Core will play a key role in the breeding, husbandry, and dissemination of the mouse model systems described in this Program Project.